Passing Over
by TiA aRiEl
Summary: Her name was carved into his heart, pinned onto his soul, and her words tagged him forever to her.
1. Introduction

**Summary**, Her name was carved into his heart, pinned onto his soul, and her words tagged him forever to her.  
**Author**, Tia-chan  
**Rating**, PG-13  
**Status**, two-shot  
**Pairings**, slight Logue (Logan/Rogue)

**Passing Over**

She was a delicate bird. Something glass that could shatter if not handled properly. Something, that with every coming and going, wove a crack into her fine exterior being.

But he couldn't stay. He flittered from place to place, touching upon the household and egniting hope within his caged bird, before he dove away and pressed out that burning flame. Her delicate wings were crushed, and she was held to the place where she knew he'd return to sooner or later.

She would return to him, wary and untrusting, and when he left she would be soft; unconditional.

And it seemed that it would always stay that way.

But one day, when the proud wolf returned, his captured bird had escaped its cage and flew away. He roared with fury and marched about, looking for that bird; but he never did find it.

One day, the bird came back, and found their positions reversed. "Oh my!" she cried out, seeing the mighty wolf whimpering for her return. And the bird flitted to his side and tended his shallow wounds of desertion and inner-turmoil, much like she had felt.

But soon the wolf left, and the bird cried.

She cried tears of crystal, and sobbed those heart-wrenching sobs.

She didn't want to be left again; she didn't want those fine cracks to return unto her.

The wolf marched in and tread his weary path, travelling long since abandoned, and settled in with tired bones and a weary heart.

His bird had once again flown away, with wings he thought were long gone.

He wept again for his birds' return, but that bird never did come back. That bird had been carried on the winds, and wasn't going to come back, he thought miserably.

But his bird did come back, full of affection and joy, ready to return to her cage.

I would like to say they lived happily ever after, but they did not.

The bird continued to live in the cage, and the wolf took to travelling again. A sad sight to see. Broken hearts, regained, but they couldn't pick up all the peices. Soon those two weary hearts made their own ways down the paths of fate, and they stopped intertwining.

For the peices of their hearts were scattered to the four winds, and they had to collect them, or their hearts would crumble into dust.

The wolf and bird never did return to their place of joy and happiness, of broken hearts and sorrow. They did not want to feel the lost emotions, did not want to cease their travelling, and their gathering. But when their hearts had mended, and love had not yet blossomed with another, they returned.

-o-

**A/N**, Now, this is the first part to a two-shot, if I get enough reviews I shall finish it. Now, the second part won't be in "Wolf and Bird" format, but instead in my usual writing type. Their meeting, their greeting, the wining and dining and all such things required. Ta-ta, for now,

Tia-chan


	2. Happy Endings

**Passing Over--2**

Rogue pushed through the large oak doors into her old home. Butterflies danced about in her stomach, as though even inside her was nervous.

"Rogue!" came Storm's cry of glee as Rogue smiled bashfully. Storm enveloped her in a graceful hug, giving the uneasy-looking girl some confidence. "I'm so glad you've returned. Come see the professor," along the way, Storm explained the going-ons in the mansion these days--of Wolverine's return (much to Rogue's suprise) of Scott and Jean's marriage, of Magneto's hiding.

"So..." after a while, they had come to the large doors of Xavier's study. "Should I go in alone?" Rogue shifted nervously from foot to foot, as she lacked any sense in the matter. Storm smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, child." she turned and her face almost exploded with unrequited glee. Little did Rogue know about the plan all the X-men (including the Professor) had put together.

She pushed open the doors and stepped over the threshold, turning to close the doors behind her. Her heart gave a flip when she heard that familiar voice...

"Rogue?"

Logan? Her butterflies grew worse as she turned and saw a gruff-looking Logan scrutenize her.

"I thought the Professor was supposed to meet me here..." she stated meekly. Logan gave a pointed glare at the way Storm had passed.

"Seems they saw damn well fit to pull the wool over our eyes," Still the same Wolvie I left. Rogue reflected.

She intertwined both hands behind her back, rocking onto her heels. "You say that like it's a bad thing." she pointed out blushingly. Logan started.

"Isn't it?" he questioned uneasily.

Silence tooks the reins. After that tense few moments, Rogue looked Logan square in the eye. "Do you think it is?" her sadness betrayed that note of confidence in her voice, making Wolverine's eyes widen a fracture.

"Well...I mean..._no_...but..." Rogue was taken by suprise. Usually Logan was the epitome of confidence, never stuttering, always proud and aware. I must have threw him off. Rogue thought with a small smile. His mouth curved in a thoughtful way, he almost daring himself to ask that question. "Do you want to go to lunch with me?"

-o-

After Rogue had happily agreed, a rather shocked and bashful expression on her face, they had piled into his van and drove off into town.

Rogue popped another french fry into her mouth, settling the bag more comfortably between herself and Logan so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Of course, being Logan, the two had ended up at McDonalds, buying Bic Macs and french fries.

She could see that tinge creep up his cheeks, although she knew he'd tried hard to restrain it. "So...what've you been up to?" she questioned, blinking her doeful eyes up at him. A muscle in his cheek twitched, and he tried to keep his eyes on the road, so that they'd not wander to her.

"Travelling," he stated. She was quick to ask another question,

"Why'd you come back?" he opened his mouth to reply, but then he found he had no answer. It took him a moment, before he shrugged and came up with an answer.

"I just felt like I needed to," came the unexpected reply.

"Yeah...well, you're not the only one."

They talked a bit more, until they got back to the mansion, where they ate comfortably, settling back into old habits. As the time came and went, and the clock read nine o'clock, they got up and cleaned.

"G'night, kid." Came the gruff voice of Logan. Rogue smiled and looked through her lashes at him, her beautiful eyes obscured.

" 'Night, Wolvie." Rogue stood on her tippytoes, before applying a brushing kiss across his cheek. She turned and hurried away, as Logan let his hand wander to his cheek.

Now, where will this lead?

**End**


End file.
